Yoga Cookie/OvenBreak
|Gifts = Like: Mysterious Silver Pouch Dislike: Bronze Hammer |Affection Effect = Extra points for Pretzel Jellies |Availability = Yes |Associations = GingerBright - Trust Cheerleader Cookie - Admiration Cocoa Cookie - Admiration Avocado Cookie - Admiration |Jelly = Yoga Cookie Jelly |KO = 요가맛 쿠키 |JA = ヨガクッキー |ZH = 瑜伽餅乾 |TH = คุกกี้โยคะ }} Yoga Cookie is an Epic Cookie released on September 26, 2016, alongside her Pet, Speaker Sandwich. She has the ability to meditate, generating Pretzel Jellies and levitating in the air. She is one of the original releases for Cookie Run: OvenBreak as well as being one of the first designs made specifically for OvenBreak rather than coming from an older game. Skill Meditates at given intervals. Meditates more frequently with Level Up. Magic Candy During meditation the path to inner peace appears. When following this path, Yoga Cookie's speed goes up and gets additional points for Pretzel Jellies. When leaving the path, Yoga Cookie returns to the initial speed. The stronger the enchanted power, the more points earned from Pretzel Jellies. Story Yoga Cookie's declared aim in life is to overcome her crunchy existence. To achieve this completely, one must clear mind, body and soul through continuous training and a strict diet. And of course, running with a bright smile is also part of the training. Since Yoga Cookie must eat plenty of Jellies to keep her gelatin level balanced, she is always in need of fresh Jellies. During her intense concentration, she reaches a point of awakening, where superficial matters are of no importance. At this point, she is able to break through her cookie cutter limits. In an increasingly morose society, Yoga Cookie nonviolently fights for peace and love wearing this costume. How chill is that? Strategy Statistics Loading Messages New *Yoga cures mind, body and soul. Give it a try! General *Namaste. *All problems are illusions of the mind. *Om shanti shanti shanti. *Yoga is the restriction of the fluctuations of consciousness. *I must find inner peace and reach my soft pretzel state. Om... *Yoga is the journey of the self. *I'm not crunchy, I'm not crunchy... *Stop thinking about needing to stop thinking... *Close your eyes and listen to your body. 1vs1 Race *Empty your mind. Om... *Shh... I'm meditating. *Namaste. *Winning isn't the answer. *Find your inner peace... Tired *I need to meditate... Lobby Daily Gift *It's came upon me that it's the perfect gift for you! "Hi!" * Healthy Cookie, healthy mind! * Namaste. Like * Many thanks! * Ah... such peace. Talk * Empty your mind. * Best to put aside all heavy equipment before meditating! * Let us meditate together! Om shanti shanti. Om... * Curiosity is healthy for the mind. Gift *A present... *I feel... enlightened! (Given Handful of Enlightenment) *Hm... I wonder what's inside! (Given Mysterious Silver Pouch) *Don’t you see I’m meditating? (Given Bronze Hammer) Relationship Chart * GingerBright: GingerBright is always so cheerful! * Cheerleader Cookie: Inspiration is half the success! * Cocoa Cookie: Her devotion to cocoa is incredible! * Avocado Cookie: Humor helps you find a new perspective! Updates * October 24, 2016 ** Rarity changed from Rare to Epic. * August 30, 2017 ** Unlock requirement, Reaching Escape Level 10, has been retired. * December 6, 2017 ** +2,000 points per Pretzel Jelly. * July 29, 2019 ** Energy slightly adjusted. ** Combi bonus changed from "Meditates 0.5 seconds longer" to "+6000 points for Pretzel Jellies." Trivia * She uses various yoga poses when she jumps or slides. ** She, alongside Sparkling Cookie and Whipped Cream Cookie, is one of the only cookies who changes between various poses while both jumping and sliding. * Yoga Cookie's 2018 April Fools Message was "The secret of flexibility? Rubber jelly!" * Yoga Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "Thanks for the cake!"